


Captain and Wife

by Aelia_D



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain annoys Six and Boone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain and Wife

He was insane.

"Zee Captain" he called himself.

"Fucking Maniac" she called him.

But he was here, still. Following her, his stupid mug in his hand. Mile after mile. Day after day. Occasionally, she would get a few hours respite as he got distracted, but he always found her again. Always. At one point, he'd held her hand, refusing to let go even upon threat of death. It was a radscorpion which had finally distracted him. He'd offered it cake and tried to ride it.

"I could get rid of him," Boone had offered. He didn't like Captain. Hadn't liked him since he'd first appeared a week ago. There'd been a tense staredown between the one called "Sniper" and Boone as they'd gotten each other's measure. The two had come to an uneasy truce, remaining on opposite sides of the nightly campfire.

"No," Kate shook her head. "He's mostly harmless." Boone snorted, but didn't say more. He just trudged alongside her, ever vigilant.

"WIFE!" Captain shouted, "WIFE, I SEE A GAS STATION. FETCH ME A NUKA-COLA!" Boone's hand shifted toward his rifle, his jaw clenched, the muscles twitching. For some reason, Captain's ridiculous title for her really bothered Boone. More than it bothered her, that was for sure. She just shrugged it off, not worrying about nicknames given by a madman.

"Get your own damn Nuka Cola!" she shouted back. Gently she caught Boone's hand, pulling it back, away from his gun. Her fingers lingered there, just touching him for a moment before she jerked her hand away, trying not to blush too furiously. She looked away, too flustered by that brief contact to face him.

Oblivious to Kate and Boone, Captain turned his attention to his lackey. "MR SNIPPY, FETCH ME A NUKA-COLA FROM THAT GAS STATION POSTHASTE." He gestured grandly, as if it wasn't apparent which gas station he was referring to.

With a long, weary sigh, Sniper trudged up to the gas station. Captain followed at a safe distance, watching his minion do his bidding. Sniper wasn't in the building for long before something else caught Captain's attention, and he wandered off, leaving Boone and Kate alone. The respite would doubtlessly be brief, since Captain always came back, but they would enjoy it while it lasted.

Kate glanced at Boone. "At least I'm not that bossy..." she smiled, hoping to get a response from her stoic companion. The slight twitch of his lips made her grin in triumph. They walked a bit longer in silence.

"You talk more, though." His lips twitched again as Kate stuck her tongue out at him and feigned indignation. They sank back into their companionable silence as they trudged the miles across the Mojave Wasteland.


End file.
